We propose a program of human studies with the following goals: Goal 1. We aim to demonstrate the phenotypic differences between PTSD and PI by comparing the sleep of three groups of Gulf War veterans, one with PTSD, one with PI, and one with no serious health problems. The startle responses of the three groups also will be compared. Twenty-two subjects of each class will have three nights of polysomnography and one session of startle testing.